To Whom It May Concern…
by Kittycattycat
Summary: 'Please, I just want you to forgive me. I don't deserve forgiveness, but I can't help but want it. Please help me, I'm sorry…' Letters from Yugoslavia to his many children, along with their responses. All characters are OCs. May contain minor swearing. YUGOTALIA!
1. To My Eldest Daughter…

**Hello there! 'Tis I, the one and only Kittycattycat come to give you a Hetalia story! **

**I very much hope that you read the labels in the summary, because I'm not going to explain them here. **

**And just so you know, all of these characters are OCs, and they all belong to me. Hetalia, however, doesn't belong to me. If it did, it would be a completely yaoi anime. It belongs to the almighty Hidekazu Himaruya! **

**Also, for future reference:**

**• Yugoslavia - Croatia's father, who abandoned her and let Serbia attack her during Croatia's fight for independence.**

**• Luna - Croatia's human first name, her human last name being Klarich.**

**• Herzegovina - Croatia's younger sister, Yugoslavia's youngest daughter, and the twin sister of Bosnia.**

**• Bosnia - Croatia's younger brother, Yugoslavia's youngest son, and the twin brother of Herzegovina. He helps with Herzegovina's economy.**

**• Zdravo - "Hello" in Croatian**

**• Hrvatska - "Croatia" in Croatian**

**Anyways, on with the story! **

Dear Luna,

Zdravo, my little Hrvatska! Or should I call you the older daughter? Heh, I hope that you're taking good care of little Herzegovina. Don't worry if you're not, though. I'm sure Bosnia is making sure that she's taken care of! He is always caring for her in some way, helping her economy and such.

But anyways, look, I know that you're not really excited to know that this letter is from me. I just wanted to apologized for everything. I shouldn't have abandoned you, or Slovenia, for that matter (I'm currently writing a letter to send to him, as well). Especially for being weak, I mean, look at your country now! A strong country full of fantastic people and a refined culture! And while I know that you probably don't care for my poor excuse of an apology, I'm truly sorry.

I know that the other boys are sorry and feel guilty because of their actions, as well. At least, Macedonia is. I know that Macedonia had begged you for forgiveness right afterwards, but I'm not sure if you accepted his apology…did you? I really hope you did, because I can tell you firsthand that he cried for an hour, praying to god that his sibling would forgive him. It was a tragic sight, to see such a strong country crumble like that.

Well, anyways, I just needed to get that off my chest. I hope, with all my heart, that you'll forgive me and return a letter to let me know. Please, I need to know that one of my favorite children (don't tell the others that) has forgiven me, and still loves me!

With love and kindness,

Yugoslavia


	2. Oh, It's You Again…

**Woah! An update this early! Yeah, I know, incredible, right?! **

**Well, as I said last chapter, all the characters are OCs, and** **they all belong to me.**

**However, Hetalia is not mine, or it would be purely yaoi. Hetalia belongs to the brilliant Hidekazu Himaruya!**

**Now, on with the story!**

Dear father,

Oh, it's you, zdravo. It's nice to finally hear from you. And yes, I suppose I am the eldest daughter, now. It's such a strange feeling, to have someone so much younger to take care of. And, yes, Bosnia is a very big help to Herzegovina. I honestly don't know what she'd do without him (they're a little bit _too _close, if you ask me…).

So…finally, after all this time, I get an apology, do I? Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I'd have to say that I do forgive you (I believe Slovenia will, as well). At least, I forgive you enough to still consider myself your daughter. And yes, I have become much stronger than I was back then. I've been training to be a better country, and I seem to have grown quite a bit since then. You are forgiven, if only a little bit.

And I do believe that the others are sorry. Well, all except for Serbia. I still don't think he forgives me for fighting back when he tried to crush my country during my fight for independence. And, yes, I did forgive Macedonia. He was extremely sorry, as I could tell, and I still consider him a great sibling, unlike a certain Serbian.

Of course I forgive you, father. And don't worry, I won't tell them. I don't want to have jealous siblings, anyways.

With forgiveness and love,

Croatia


End file.
